


Christmas with an AI

by DeckofDragons



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [10]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Doomguy and VEGA chat about what they want from each other for Christmas.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Christmas with an AI

Looking at the clock on the ship’s computer – set to UTC as was standard for all spacecraft – revealed that it was officially December 1st, meaning it was Christmas time. Assuming the world still celebrated it anyway. Surely, they did, right? A holiday that big wouldn’t fade completely even after however long the Doom Slayer had been trapped in Hell for.

Not even counting that though, when was the last time he’d celebrated it? … A long time ago for sure; existing solely for the purpose of slaying demons didn’t exactly leave one with much time to worry about observing holidays even if he’d had someone to celebrate with. He could _now_ though unless something happened between now and then. Which was entirely possible but not likely; another demon invasion was _bound_ to happen eventually but the chances of it happening in that short of a window weren’t great. So for the first time in ages, he was going to celebrate Christmas.

He jerked forward in his chair to tap the screen and pull up the digital keyboard. ‘ _Hey VEGA do you think you could print some Xmas decorations?_ ’ he typed.

“Of course, I’ll get right on that,” VEGA replied followed a few seconds later by the distant sound of the 3D printer starting up. “Would you like the tree pre-decorated or would you like to do that yourself? And would you like enough lights and tinsel for the whole ship or just a few rooms?”

‘ _I’ll decorate the tree myself. As for decorating every room or just a few, whatever you’d prefer if you have a preference._ ’ VEGA resided in the ship too even if it wasn’t the same way the Doom Slayer did and thus he should have a say in the decorating too.

“Will do.”

“ _Ty <3_’

It took several hours for everything to be printed during which they hung out and chatted mostly about Christmas and all the ways it had changed from what little the Doom Slayer recalled of it. Naturally it had become less and less of a religious holiday over the years. The idea of Santa Claus had changed in various ways, especially after the North Pole was destroyed by global warming. But the general concepts of holiday cheer and exchanging gifts remained even if a large part of that had to do with corporations capitalizing on it and pushing it for profit every year.

Once everything was printed and ready to go, the Doom Slayer began decorating, taking his time because there was no reason to rush. VEGA had printed out enough to decorate the whole ship. He even had pointers and requests for how and where some lights and tinsel should be hung all of which the Doom Slayer listened to of course. And while he worked, VEGA played Christmas music over the intercom, both old stuff that was recognizable and newer stuff that for the most part oddly still had that distinct Christmas music vibe to it.

Also, while he worked he contemplated the gift giving side of the holiday. Missi would be _easy_ , a large bag of her favourite treats would do nicely. VEGA on the other hand was much harder. What was one supposed to get an AI for a gift? Especially when said AI had an advanced 3D printer that could make basically anything he wanted as long as he had the materials and power for it? He liked romance novels and romcom movies but those he could and did find on the internet much easier than the Doom Slayer ever could. So… what could the Doom Slayer get him that he couldn’t possibly get for himself?

Despite how long decorating and then at VEGA’s insistence napping and having breakfast gave him to come up with an answer to that question, he still had none. So, it was time to resort to good old fashioned just asking.

‘ _What would you like for Xmas?_ ’ he typed into the computer in his office.

A second or two of silence passed before VEGA answered, not long by human standards but definitely longer than usual for him. “No one’s ever asked me that before.” Not surprising but still rather sad. “I don’t really need anything. I appreciate the offer though.”

‘ _I didn’t ask what you needed, I asked what you want?_ ’

“Well… I already have everything I want. What more could I ask for?”

The Doom Slayer shrugged because he didn’t know either. ‘ _Think about it?_ ’ There was still plenty of time, not much but enough hopefully.

“Will do. … Oh actually, maybe there is something you could get me. You know that painting you had commissioned of yourself and Daisy hanging in your office? Do you think that perhaps you could get more paintings to hang up around the ship for decoration? I could just commission it myself now that I’ve thought about it but I’m not sure what I would ask for.”

‘ _I can do that._ ’ The hardest part about that would be finding a good artist who could get a piece done in time for Christmas. Preferably a few artists so he could have several artworks to hang up around the ship for VEGA. It should be doable though.

“Thank you. Now it’s my turn. What would you like for Christmas?”

The easy answer would be another gun and/or some more ammo for the BFG and Unmaykr because of how hard it was to come by and how many resources had to go into making it. But VEGA gave him such things regularly without him ever even needing to ask for it. So instead he should ask for something special, perhaps something not related to killing demons at all. What though? … ‘ _An electric guitar perhaps?_ ’ He used to play electric guitar fairly frequently, though that’s the only thing he remembered about it now but perhaps it’d be nice to start it up again. ‘ _Or a friend for Missi?_ ’ There was plenty of room on the ship for multiple animals. ‘ _Or anything else you might think I’d like. Surprise me._ ’

“Noted.” VEGA’s voice was accompanied by a large emoji heart flashing onto the computer screen, bringing a smile to the Doom Slayer’s face.

‘ _< 3!_’


End file.
